L'étrangère et l'inconnu
by HeartSentence
Summary: Elle sait que l'inévitable est là dès le départ, les sentiments qu'elle a pour Jane s'épanouissent petit à petit, depuis une décennie. Ils sont en pleine floraison. Elle a choisi d'ignorer pendant longtemps. Seulement, si elle avait su qu'une telle douleur irait avec, elle se serait battue contre eux dès le début, jusqu'à y laisser sa peau. JANE/LISBON (légers spoilers saison 5)


**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Aujourd'hui, je poste un OneShot sur Jane et Lisbon (comment ça encore ?). En espérant que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première fois que Lisbon le voit, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemble à un mannequin qui aurait fini à la rue, tant il est débraillé. Elle lui serre la main. Ils échangent un salut maladroit. Elle reprend sa main, comme si elle s'était inévitablement brûlée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jane intègre leur équipe. L'avis de la chef d'équipe est mitigé. Elle sait qu'il les aidera à résoudre bon nombres d'affaires. Elle sait qu'il trouvera peut être un certain équilibre, grâce à sa nouvelle occupation.

Mais elle sait aussi pourquoi il se lève le matin. Elle sait qu'il traque John le Rouge, à chaque instant de la journée. Elle sait aussi qu'il est arrogant, sans gêne, et qu'il ne respecte presque rien. Elle sait qu'il est encore amoureux de sa femme, qu'il regrette infiniment son enfant, et qu'il est en plein cauchemar éternel. Elle se doute qu'il n'est pas fiable.

Elle voit rouge, souvent. La façon qu'il a d'avoir toujours un train d'avance sur elle. Son fameux regard "je vous l'avais bien dit, j'avais raison Lisbon", ne manque jamais de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Son sourire est si énervant, quand il la nargue, en obtenant ce qu'il veut des suspects en moins de trente secondes.

Parfois, grâce à lui, une bonne ambiance règne dans l'équipe. Cho et Rigsby l'apprécient, ce sera aussi le cas de Grace, lorsqu'elle rejoindra le CBI.

Un soir, ils se retrouvent, Jane et elle, accoudé au bar du coin. Cela fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas sortie le soir. Il lui paye un verre pour s'excuser de son comportement : il avait endommagé des preuves, et elles étaient maintenant irrecevables. Elle est agréablement surprise que, pour une fois, il reconnaisse ses torts. Elle rit, en sirotant sa bière, alors qu'il lui parle pour la première fois de son palais de mémoire. Elle trouve l'idée tellement étrange.

Le silence s'installe entre eux, au bout d'un moment. Le bar se vide peu à peu, il va bientôt fermer. Jane fixe un point invisible, pensif. Lisbon le détaille, longuement. Il est hanté. Il tourne la tête vers elle.

Tellement hanté que ça se lit dans ses yeux. Elle y trouve les mot vengeance et regrets, qui défilent en boucle et scintillent au fond de son regard.

Il se force à sourire, puis se lève du tabouret et remet sa veste de costume.

- Je vais vous avouer une chose, Lisbon. Ils ne me quittent jamais vraiment, ils sont toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre. Ils sont plus nocifs la nuit, ils me compressent le coeur et m'empêchent de dormir. Mais je fais avec, je ne peux pas faire sans.

Au début, elle se demande à qui il fait allusion, mais elle comprend vite. Ses démons. Ses éternels démons.

La chef d'équipe lui rend son téléphone, qu'il a presque oublié sur le comptoir. Sa main reste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire en contact avec celle de Jane, alors qu'elle lui glisse le mobile. Leurs regards se croisent encore. Les mots qui défilent dans les yeux du consultant ne sont plus les mêmes. Elle lit "aidez-moi", plusieurs fois. Elle semble voir le mot "espoir".

Lisbon a soudain, le regard fuyant. Elle lui dit rapidement bonne nuit, et quitte les lieux.

Elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais et contemple la lune, tout en marchant vers sa voiture. Elle sait qu'elle doit se préparer à ce que Jane ne fasse plus partie de son équipe, un jour. Ou à ce qu'il ne fasse plus partie de ce monde

La jeune femme se tient à distance depuis, bien que cette soirée ait changé beaucoup de choses entre eux. Une confiance, timide certes, mais réelle, commence à naître. Cependant, elle est tellement éphémère, qu'aucun d'eux n'y croit. Les trois premières années de leur collaboration se déroulent ainsi. Elle espère que ça ne changera pas. Tout est très bien comme ça. Leur relation est suffisamment professionnelle, il est toujours aussi agaçant avec elle, mais elle a appris à s'y faire, peu à peu.

_Rien ne changera, se dit-elle._

Et à ce moment-là, elle y croit dur comme fer.

* * *

Cependant, tout change lorsqu'il tire sur Hardy pour lui sauver la vie.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il sacrifierait un précieux indice d'arriver jusqu'à John le Rouge pour sauver la vie d'une autre personne. Pourtant, il n'hésite pas une seconde quand il voit que Hardy se réveille et braque son arme sur Teresa Lisbon.

A ce moment-là, l'adrénaline prend feu dans les veines du consultant. Il n'est pas paralysé, au contraire, il sait qu'il peut l'arrêter de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Il n'a que quelques secondes pour attraper le fusil le plus proche. Ses pensées se bousculent. Il a un horrible frisson en imaginant Lisbon se vider de son sang sur le sol, ses yeux verts le regardant sans le voir. Il pense à son cœur si généreux qui ne battra plus s'il laisse Hardy lui tirer dessus. Il revoit une image d'elle où elle est particulièrement heureuse en débarquant au CBI, le matin. Il se rappelle de son sourire exaspéré quand il lui joue des tours. De ses colères. De la façon qu'elle a de plonger son regard à la fois si limpide, et si mystérieux, dans le sien.

Jane se dit aussi qu'elle l'a sauvée, qu'elle l'a sorti de l'enfer en lui donnant une nouvelle chance. Il se dit que c'est son amie et qu'il ne veut pas la perdre. Qu'elle est la seule personne encore vivante qui le comprend mieux que quiconque. Il n'a pas à peser le pour et le contre. A cet instant, John le Rouge est très loin dans son esprit, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Au moment où il tire sur Hardy, il n'a pas le moindre regret.

Animé par une haine sans nom contre cet homme, il regarde son corps s'effondrer, et entend le gargouillis morbide de ses poumons troués comme une passoire. Jane cherche Lisbon du regard. Il la trouve. Au moment où il l'aperçoit, le soulagement déferle sur lui en plusieurs vagues brûlantes. Elle vit encore. Il l'a sauvée. Et elle le contemple, sous le choc, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Après que Hardy soit mort pour de bon, et que l'ambulance soit partie, il s'approche d'elle. Lisbon est debout, à la même place que tout à l'heure, les muscles tendus, les bras plaqués le long du corps. Le regard dans le vide. Elle l'entend arriver plus qu'elle ne le voit.

Jane se penche vers elle, la bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, Lisbon. J'avais le choix entre la vie et la mort. J'ai fait le choix que vous vouliez que je fasse. J'aurais encore d'autres chances d'attraper John le Rouge.

- ...Et si c'était sur vous qu'il avait tiré ? elle lui demande, encore sous le choc

- Eh bien, dans ce cas-là, j'aime à penser que vous m'auriez sauvé.

- Et si un jour je ne suis pas là et que vous vous retrouvez dans la même situation, mais seul...

- Si c'est face à John le Rouge, il se peut qu'aucun n'en ressorte vivant. Mais ne parlons pas de ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à mes yeux, vous méritiez de vivre Lisbon, bien plus que Hardy.

Jane attrape et presse brièvement la main de l'agent dans la sienne, encore trop crispée. Elle se détend quelque peu. Il la dévisage quelques instants avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, la laissant seule, au milieu de la lumière rouge et bleue des gyrophares.

Lisbon inspire profondément. Un violent sentiment d'affection lui agrippe le cœur en pensant à lui. Il l'a sauvée. Contre toute attente, il l'a sauvée.

Elle daigne enfin faire un geste, elle tourne la tête vers son consultant, le regarde s'éloigner. Puis, une phrase lui vient en tête. Rien qu'un faible murmure qui lui tort doucement le ventre.

_Mais, vous aussi, Jane. Vous aussi, vous méritez de vivre._

* * *

Elle réalise vraiment ce qu'il lui arrive quand il déserte pendant six mois.

Au début, pendant les deux premiers mois, elle est en plein déni._ Jane reviendra_, elle se dit. Demain, il sera là, à se préparer une tasse de thé dans la salle de pause du CBI. Il dormira de nouveau sur le canapé de cuir pendant qu'ils travaillent, il sera aussi brillant qu'avant dans ses déductions, il attrapera autant de coupables qu'avant, lui sourira comme avant, et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Le premier mois passe. Elle est relativement calme, lorsqu'elle lui laisse des messages. Elle est diplomate, comme si elle s'adressait à un jeune enfant. _Jane, votre petit jeu a assez duré. Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant._

Lisbon perd son optimisme lorsque Cho vient la voir dans son bureau, une cinquantaine de jours après le départ de Jane.

- Patron, le service d'administration du deuxième étage, ils ont besoin du canapé qui est dans nos bureaux. Rigsby et moi allons leur descendre, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

C'est bête, mais il faut que ce soit ce fameux canapé qui la fasse réaliser qu'il est bel et bien parti, et pas en train de faire cirer ses chaussures au coin de la rue. Lorsque Cho referme la porte de son bureau, Lisbon pose sa tasse à café. Sa vision, soudain, devient floue. Ses épaules sont violemment secouées de sanglots.

_Oh mon Dieu, se dit-elle. Il est parti._

Chaque jour qui passe, elle est un peu plus en colère contre lui. Pendant un moment, elle le hait carrément. Il a osé partir, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Sans dire un mot, du jour au lendemain. Et c'était triste pour elle, mais Jane était la personne dont elle avait pris soin depuis maintenant presque dix ans. L'homme en lequel elle avait le plus confiance, avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Avant qu'il parte, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait rendu meilleur. Qu'il allait changer grâce à elle. Elle avait toujours su que Jane était un homme bien. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'est plus là, elle se dit qu'elle s'est encore trompée, et que son jugement était à revoir.

Elle pense à lui, tard le soir. Seule, dans le noir, elle contemple ce qu'elle lui a donné de sa vie. Elle essaye de l'appeler, encore. Messagerie. Elle laisse un autre message. Elle espère qu'elle ne semble pas trop désespérée. Elle soupire. Elle commence à oublier le son de sa voix. Elle a besoin de le voir, il faut qu'elle sache s'il va bien, s'il s'en sort, loin d'eux.

Elle se lève pour grignoter. Elle n'a pas mangé de la journée. Elle passe devant le miroir du salon. Elle est surprise lorsqu'elle aperçoit cette étrangère qui l'observe avec des yeux fatigués, cernés de noir, et des cheveux ternes. Son visage est mince, et son regard penaud. L'étrangère lui rappelle quelqu'un, qui autrefois, était une battante qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Celle qu'elle connaissait s'était tant habituée à la présence de Patrick Jane dans sa vie, qu'à présent, depuis qu'elle l'a perdu, c'est elle, elle qui s'est perdue. Dans le miroir, l'étrangère a un frisson.

Lisbon retourne au lit et serre le drap qui la couvre autour d'elle. Elle a la chair de poule. En plein mois d'août, elle a froid.

Elle ferme les yeux, et serre les dents, presque à se faire mal, en essayant de se dire qu'aucune présence ne lui manque. C'est faux, cela dit.

_Bon dieu, il me manque. Il me manque tellement._

Elle attrape son téléphone pour laisser un message au vide.

* * *

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré_, se dit Jane, alors que son téléphone portable vibre sur la table de nuit pour la cinquième fois, ce soir-là.

C'est encore elle qui appelle. Il peut voir son nom inscrit. Il voudrait tellement répondre.

A la place de ça, il se tourne vers le miroir brisé de sa chambre de motel, et contemple l'inconnu qui le dévisage. Cet homme qu'il ne reconnait plus a les yeux injectés de sang à cause de tout cet alcool et cette débauche quotidienne. Sa chemise est déchirée et il s'est coupé en se rasant, alors qu'il était encore ivre. Son téléphone vibre. Il ferme les yeux, et l'image de son âme damnée dans le miroir disparaît. Ce n'est pas l'homme qu'il est vraiment, et il le sait très bien. Il s'est perdu quelque part sur la route de Vegas, a brûlé la plupart de ses costumes trois pièces. Il a une place attitrée au comptoir du bar, et il y est en début d'après-midi.

Le portable s'est arrêté de vibrer. Il sait qu'à cet instant précis, Lisbon est en train de lui laisser un message, le suppliant de toutes ses forces de revenir. S'il le pouvait, il courrait vers elle, et vers cette vie qu'il avait reconstruite à moitié. Il est coincé ici, dans une chambre avec qu'une seule et minuscule fenêtre et de la tapisserie en lambeaux, tout comme son moral.

L'envie d'être de retour à Sacramento lui brûle les entrailles. Il reprend une flasque de whisky. Entière. L'alcool, contrairement à ce qu'il pense, ne le consume pas plus que sa honte et ses regrets. Il se rappelle de son regard, devant l'ascenseur. Elle l'avait supplié d'accepter son aide, et bon sang, il aurait voulu tout accepter tout ce qu'elle avait à lui donner. C'est lorsqu'il ne lui a pas répondu qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était maudit à vie. Il sait maintenant que du moment que son ennemi juré respire encore, il est pris dans un engrenage infernal.

Si seulement il ne se faisait du mal qu'à lui, ça irait. Il le mérite amplement. Mais pas elle. Lisbon mérite tout l'or du monde et aucune douleur. Jane repense aux messages qu'elle lui a laissé hier soir. Son cœur fait une embardée._ Jane, je vous hais. Je vous jure que je vais vous retrouver, entrer dans l'endroit où vous vous terrez comme un hors-la-loi et vous infliger la pire douleur du monde._

Il a un rire jaune. Il l'a déjà, la pire douleur du monde.

Il attrape son téléphone, et se prépare mentalement à attendre sa voix de nouveau. C'est sa dose de drogue quotidienne, ça le tue petit à petit, mais il ne peut rien y faire à part l'écouter. Il a un sourire triste sur le visage dès les premiers mots.

_Jane... je... j'ai besoin de savoir que vous allez bien. Et je vous supplie de revenir. S'il-vous-plaît. C'est dur... de vivre sans vous. Impossible de dormir. Tout est triste. Et à chaque appel j'ai peur que ce soit votre corps que l'on ait retrouvé... v-vous me manquez..._

Elle pleure. Le souffle de l'ancien consultant reste coincé dans sa gorge. Il écoute la suite.

_Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose de dire ça, mais je crois qu-que... oh, peu importe. Si vous avez un cœur, rappelez-moi..._

Il laisse tomber le téléphone sur le lit après avoir raccroché. Il lève les yeux. L'inconnu qui a, malheureusement, encore un cœur, a les joues striées de larmes. Il s'empare d'une fiole de whisky pleine, et la jette sur l'inconnu qui pleure, dans le miroir. L'objet réfléchissant se brise un peu plus qu'avant.

Elle avait failli lui dire la chose interdite. Ce qu'il s'interdit de penser depuis qu'il est parti, et qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle lui manquait autant qu'une bouteille manque à son alcoolique. Plus il pense à elle, plus il dit qu'il mérite de se jeter en enfer. Il s'étend sur le sol de sa chambre miteuse, à moitié ivre, et complètement égaré. Il murmure son nom, comme un mantra.

_Teresa. Teresa. Teresa._

Il tourne lentement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Il espère infiniment qu'elle s'ouvre sur Lisbon. Il espère qu'elle courrait vers lui. Il l'embrasserait. Ou plutôt non, il la serrerait dans ses bras, l'embrasser serait une mauvaise idée. Il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

_Putain, ce qu'elle me manque._

Alors que l'évidence s'insinue en lui comme un délicieux venin, il se dit qu'il y a certainement de meilleures conditions pour réaliser qu'on est capable d'aimer à nouveau.

* * *

Après cet épisode douloureux, il revient, même si son plan a échoué. Elle revit. Six mois, c'est long pour être à moitié-vivante.

Et malgré ses foutus six mois de silence radio, elle lui pardonne tout. Au moment où elle le voit, l'étrangère qu'elle était la quitte. Il avait emporté une partie d'elle à Vegas.

Le cœur de Jane s'arrête presque quand il la revoit dans l'église. Il n'est plus l'inconnu déchu du miroir, il est redevenu le consultant aux costumes trois pièces.

Plus tard, il lui dit qu'il l'aime dans un moment d'égarement et de naïveté. Son pacte avec le diable dresse une barrière entre eux. Il ment. Il dit qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir dit ça. Sûrement le pire des mensonges qu'il ait jamais dit : il s'en souvient à chaque fois qu'il la voit. Dans ses cauchemars, l'inconnu du miroir revient le hanter. Lorsqu'il se réveille en sueur, il se promet de tuer John le Rouge, non pas seulement en mémoire de sa femme et sa fille mortes, mais pour Lisbon.

Ils sont doués pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentent. Mais Lisbon laisse tomber le masque lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il a couché avec Lorelei. La jalousie se répand comme pas intraveineuse. Le soir même, en rentrant dans son appartement vide, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Cette nuit-là, l'étrangère des six mois d'absence revient la hanter.

Elle sait que l'inévitable est là dès le départ, les sentiments qu'elle a pour Jane s'épanouissent petit à petit, depuis une décennie. Ils sont en pleine floraison. Elle a choisi d'ignorer pendant longtemps. Seulement, si elle avait su qu'une telle douleur irait avec, elle se serait battue contre eux dès le début, jusqu'à y laisser sa peau.

Résignée, elle regarde son visage dans le miroir, toujours mince, mais reprenant des couleurs. Elle lance à l'étrangère un regard farouche. Elle sera forte dorénavant. Elle sait qu'il va bien maintenant, et elle sait aussi qu'entre eux, c'est fatalement impossible. Elle est déterminée à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, et à faire de Patrick Jane, non pas le but, mais seulement un composant de son existence, tout comme son équipe.

Au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle se ment, que c'est perdu d'avance, mais après tout, qui est entièrement franc avec soi-même ?


End file.
